


please, save these puppies

by rarmaster



Series: we'll always have each other (and so much more) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Puppies, hb fam is the best fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please. Find the puppies for him." - Aerith Gainsborough about Leon, <a href="http://rarmaster.tumblr.com/post/141575807495/leonhartleon-leon-puppies-bonus">at one point.</a></p><p>All Leon wanted to do was ask Sora to help him out, but then his adopted sisters had to go and make the whole process embarrassing?? Wow??? Cool??? That's fine????????</p>
            </blockquote>





	please, save these puppies

**Author's Note:**

> _me to myself: please. write about the puppies._

“Hey, Sora, hang on,” Leon said, reaching out to grab the boy by the shoulder before he left their headquarters.

Sora turned to him, eyes wide and unbothered, waiting eagerly to hear what Leon had to say.

“I, um, have a favor to ask of you,” Leon continued, clearing his throat. Now that he had Sora’s attention, he let go of him.

“Sure thing! What is it?” Sora asked.

“Well, you see, there are these Dalmatians. In the Second District.” Leon paused here to clear his throat again. His hands felt a little sweaty, and his cheeks hot. It wasn’t like he was _embarrassed_ to be asking this, he just, didn’t want it to look like he cared that much about it? Yuffie’s stifled giggles and the feel of Aerith’s knowing look on his neck definitely weren’t helping. “And, when they lost their world, they were separated from their puppies. Clearly, they’re really upset about this…”

“Oh wow, they must be!” Sora agreed. His eager look faded into a worried one, which made Leon feel a lot better.

“Would you mind, if you see any on your adventure, bringing them back here?” Aerith said, stepping forward. Leon went rigid.

“ _Please,_ ” he added hastily, cutting Aerith off before she could say anything to embarrass him. “Help them out.”

“Leon’s really worried about them,” Aerith continued, not taking the hint, which Leon supposed she was doing on purpose. There was definitely that note of a teasing smile in her voice. “So, please, could you find the puppies for him?”

“Aerith!” Leon hissed, rounding on her.

She tried to look innocent, but the twinkle in her eye gave her away.

“Come on, Leon,” Aerith said. “It’s okay to be worried about these puppies. Like you said before, the poor little things must be terrified.”

His cheeks were _definitely_ red now. “I—” Leon stammered, not sure how to counter that, and desperately hoping that Sora did not realize these were _exact_ words he’d said to Aerith (in confidence!) at one point.

Yuffie giggled. “You know, Leon? You’re really cute sometimes.”

“Shut up!!!”

“It’s okay, Leon,” Sora said. His hand was on his heart, and he spoke with a sincerity that was both adorable and made Leon want to die inside. “You don’t have to worry. I’ll find ‘em!”

He bounded out the door before anyone could say anything else.

Leon groaned and buried his face in his hands. It was official. He had the _worst_ adopted sisters ever.


End file.
